


Яблоки

by Loony_Dragon



Category: Boardwalk Empire, Hoodlum (1997)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_Dragon/pseuds/Loony_Dragon
Summary: Драббл на основе сцены из Hoodlum (1997) с отсылками к Boardwalk Empire





	Яблоки

Датчмен и его сраное яблоко. Кому пришло в голову поставить на стол блюда с горами кроваво-красных яблок? Яркие и блестящие, они походили скорее на муляж, чем на настоящие фрукты, но поди ж ты, оказались съедобными. «Идиоты всегда падки на красный», – говорил ЭйАр, критикуя новый костюм Лаки, которым тот страшно гордился. После этого молодой протеже Ротстина много лет ходил только в синем. И все же, эти сраные яблоки. Конечно, Шольц схватил одно из них и принялся громко чавкать, развалившись в кресле, как будто он принимал подчиненных в собственном офисе. И дело даже не в неуважении, видит боже, за столом собрались верные люди, которые знали еще Сальваторе, им плевать на выходки пивного барончика. Но от этого наглого хруста рот Лаки наполнился слюной, и пришлось усилием воли отказывать себе в желании взять с блюда одно‑единственное гребаное яблоко, которого никто бы не хватился. Все как в детстве…

Чарли ненавидел чувствовать себя, как в детстве.

Маленькому Сальваторе всегда было немного холодно и чуточку хотелось есть. Дома же было еще и слегка страшно, особенно когда отец возвращался не в настроении. Все эти чувства сейчас казались слабыми, приглушенными: то ли их притупило время, то ли в детстве Лаки не позволял себе слишком много чувствовать. Он вообще мало что мог тогда себе позволить. Только друзей.

Дженовезе и Костелло оживленно спорили о чем-то, стоя у окна. Вито бешено жестикулировал, отчего выглядел комично на фоне подчеркнуто-вежливого Фрэнка. “Премьер преступного мира”, мать его, наверное продолжал бы приветливо улыбаться, даже если бы Вито вытащил пистолет. Эти двое ненавидели друг друга на каком-то животном уровне, как Бэмби ненавидел питбулей. Но Лаки был хорошим хозяином и умел останавливать ненужные драки.

Фрэнк поймал взгляд Лаки и виновато улыбнулся, беззвучно прося о помощи. Лучиано закатил глаза и сделал было шаг к окну, чтобы в который раз встать между Костелло и Дженовезе, когда услышал за спиной тихое:

\- Подожди, Чарли.

И Лучиано послушно замер, повинуясь годами отточенному рефлексу. Даже когда ему было целых пятнадцать, а Майеру только исполнилось одиннадцать, Лаки уже знал, что к словам этого ребенка надо прислушиваться:

\- Что, хочешь проверить, как долго они тут простоят, если их не разнять? - усмехнулся Чарли, однако лицо Майера осталось каменным. Взгляд Лаки, и так казавшийся тяжёлым из-за опущенного правого века, стал ещё мрачнее:

\- Счета?

Идея со счетами в Гаване казалась безупречной. Но в бассейне Ритца в компании десятка обнаженных купальщиц что угодно покажется безупречным, а Майер знал о Гаване больше, чем кто-либо. Кроме разве что:

\- Траффиканте?

Майер покачал головой. Что тогда? Датч? Бенни? Журналисты? Доморощенные нацисты, с которыми Майер и его парни принципиально хотели разбираться сами, без помощи друзей-гоев?

Майер бросил выразительный взгляд на Фрэнка, который очень размеренно втолковывал что-то Вито. В ответ Лаки кивнул в сторону двери, ведущей в малый офис. Жаль, ему нравилось в просторном светлом холле, но Майер хотел поговорить о чем-то с глазу на глаз, а Фрэнка с Вито не пошлешь на соседнюю улицу за халвой:

\- Так плохо? - тихо спросил Лаки, запирая за ними дверь. Майер снова молча покачал головой, не глядя на Лучиано. В воцарившейся тишине они синхронно потянлись в карман за сигаретами и так же синхронно закурили. Наконец Майер поднял глаза на Чарли:

\- Дьюи.

\- У нас в кармане, Май.

В кабинете снова воцарилась тишина, но теперь она резала уши Лаки не меньше, чем чавканье Датчмена. Будь проклята эта манера Лански молчать, прекрасно зная, что Чарли может прочесть все его упреки просто в линии плотно сжаты губ, как чертова гадалка - по руке:

\- Я клянусь тебе, Майер. Все схвачено. На что Дьюи будет жить без меня? Он даже сигару хорошую себе не купит на честные деньги. Никто не отказывается от таких подарков.

Майер все так же молча смахнул пепел с сигареты в огромную металлическую пепельницу с фигуркой лошади. Сувенир из Саратога Спрингс. Лаки поспешил продолжить:

\- Датч не проблема, Май. Он бешеный, но не конченный. Все эта кутерьма с черными пенни останется в Гарлеме, где и положено. А когда Королева и ее парни припрут его к стенке, я пошлю Фрэнка. Он договорится с ними обоими в нашу пользу. Все равно Датч не умеет считать, - шутка получилась неудачной, но попытаться стоило.

\- Отто умеет.

\- Знаю. Но я хотя бы заставил тебя заговорить.

Майер тяжело вздохнул. Обычно такие усталые вздохи доставались Бенни:

\- Чарли, Шольц только часть проблемы. Дьюи боится брать наши деньги, боится журналистов. Нам нужен еще один человек, кто-то, кого Дьюи боится больше.

\- Меня.

\- Нет, Чарли,не тебя.

Лаки раздраженно затушил сигарету, смяв ее в гармошку о дно пепельницы:

\- Кто сказал? У тебя никого нет в офисе Дьюи.

\- Ты не знаешь…

\- ...Что у тебя есть. Помню!

Майер резко отвернулся, а Лаки пожалел о раздавленной сигарете: ему очень захотелось глубоко затянуться. Он уже много лет никому не показывал свое волнение, даже самому себе. Но Майер всегда умел выводить его из себя, особенно когда бывал прав.

\- Помнишь белую скатерть?

Смешок Майера был почти не слышен, но Лаки видел, как расслабились его плечи:

\- Бежевую, Чарли.

\- Ты же понимаешь, я не могу сказать Комитету, что нужно заплатить в фонд поддержки доблестных хранителей правопорядка еще столько же, - Лаки подошел к Майеру и привычным жестом обнял его сзади. Маленький Майер так легко помещался в его объятьях. - Ты не помнишь, почему мы перестали _это_ делать?

\- Мы выросли, и даже ты уже не думаешь мошонкой.

\- Когда был последний раз? После Маранзано?

\- Вечная память. Нет, после первого заседания Комитета, в твоем номере, на диване.

Они замолчали в третий раз, переживая одно и то же воспоминание. Лаки снова нарушил тишину первым:

\- А потом?

\- А потом мы научились сдерживать свои желания. Ты же не схватил сегодня яблоко.

Лаки рассмеялся, обнимая Майера еще крепче:

\- Ты заметил.

\- Я всегда все замечаю.

\- И всегда бываешь прав. Будешь навещать меня в тюрьме?

Шутка пришлась некстати, и Лаки почувствовал, как Майер снова окаменел. Это было не легкое перенапряжение, которое Чарли мог бы прогнать поцелуем в шею, нет, это было что-то глубокое и холодное, давно прятавшееся внутри и наконец вырвавшееся наружу. Майер сделал шаг вперед, и Лаки послушно отстранился.

\- Нет. Нет, не буду, Чарли.

Майер повернулся к нему: его лицо даже в будничном электрическом свете казалось гневным и неотвратимым, как маска какого-то жестокого божества. Когда он сделал шаг вперед, Чарли невольно отшатнулся, но Мейер схватил его за плечо, притянул к себе (откуда в этом маленьком человечке столько силы?) и поцеловал. За такой поцелуй девочки получили бы от Чарли неплохие чаевые.

\- Не буду, пока не найду способ вытащить тебя оттуда.

За то время, которое Чарли приходил в себя от неожиданного поцелуя и не менее неожиданного признания, Майер успел одернуть костюм, поправить галстук и направиться к выходу. Уже у самой двери он обернулся и коротко сообщил:

\- Я приду сегодня вечером. Закажи яблоки в спальню.

Нажав на дверную ручку, он еле слышно добавил:

\- И будь осторожен, Чарли.


End file.
